


Addicted

by LittlePierrot, XShade_Shinra



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ciel Phantomhive, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePierrot/pseuds/LittlePierrot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: Sebastian, segretario impeccabile, si ritroverà a dover badare al calore del suo giovane e rampante datore di lavoro, e questo lo porterà a stipulare con lui un contratto inscindibile, come se fosse un patto con il diavolo.Omegaverse - Sebastian/Ciel
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono maggiorenni e comunque non esistono/non sono esistiti realmente, come d'altronde i fatti in essa narrati.

**Addicted**

Ciel Phantomhive era un ottimo imprenditore e aveva fiuto per gli affari. Sebbene fosse un omega era riuscito a farsi strada in un mondo di Alpha che non lo prendevano mai sul serio, vedendo in lui solo un bel faccino da scopare.

Aveva dovuto faticare molto per arrivare in alto, potendo contare solo sulle proprie forze, il suo intelletto, l'arguzia e una vena cinica particolarmente marcata, che aveva infranto più di un cuore e ferito molti orgogli pompati di testosterone.

Fino al giorno che ancora tormentava i suoi incubi.

Ciò che lo aveva fatto cogliere alla sprovvista era stato il suo essere troppo sicuro di sé.

Doveva essere una riunione con un vecchio socio di affari di suo padre e si era trovato in una trappola. Unico omega in mezzo a cinque alpha. Non volevano solo divertirsi con lui, volevano umiliarlo, spezzarlo, farlo ritirare dal mercato – troppo spaventato per continuare oltre.

Ci sarebbero sicuramente riusciti, se non fosse stato per un piccolo particolare, un imprevisto che era venuto a costare loro molto caro.

Quel giorno Ciel aveva dato appuntamento a un uomo che avrebbe voluto assumere come proprio segretario, dicendogli di presentarsi dopo la riunione e la sorte volle che l'uomo in questione decise di presentarsi in anticipo. Fu lui a intervenire, sentendo le urla di aiuto di Ciel.

Sebastian Michaelis avrebbe dimostrato sempre grande zelo e professionalità da quel giorno in avanti. Ciel lo assunse senza pensarci due volte, dovendogli la vita.

L'episodio ai danni di Ciel venne messo a tacere, evitando cosí al giovane omega che i media venissero a saperlo, rendendolo un possibile bersaglio di altri alpha, ma non per questo i responsabili dell'accaduto la fecero franca: fu premura di Ciel di annientarli psicologicamente, mettendoli sul lastrico.

Se c'era un'altra cosa di spicco nel suo carattere era il desiderio di vendetta, cosa che scoprì avere in comune con il suo nuovo impiegato. Trascorrendo piú ore in ufficio di quelle che passavano a casa, avevano avuto modo di conoscersi in poco tempo, scoprendo di avere molta più affinità di quella che avrebbero pensato. Era una questione chimica che non potevano ignorare, un odore che faceva venire a entrambi l'acquolina.

Nonostante questo, Ciel non aveva intenzione di cedere a nessun istinto primordiale, rimanendo come sempre scostante da qualsiasi cosa che potesse vagamente somigliare a una relazione, fosse anche solo di sesso, divertendo Sebastian oltre ogni modo. Era strano per lui che qualche omega fosse refrattario al suo charme: quella sfida lo esaltava e il contratto a tempo indeterminato gli forniva tutto il tempo di cui avesse avuto bisogno.

*

Quel giorno Ciel non aveva voglia di andare a lavoro. Si sentiva strano, ma aveva da concludere un affare importante e non poteva rimandare. Si vestì ordinatamente e si mise il suo profumo più forte, volendo nascondere la propria essenza omega.

Aveva chiesto a Sebastian di venirlo a prendere al proprio appartamento come sempre, per portarlo in ufficio.

Quell'uomo, più che un semplice segretario, sembrava il suo maggiordomo tuttofare.

Appena Sebastian gli passò vicino per aprirgli la portiera, notò qualcosa di diverso. Tirò appena su con il naso, sentendo un retrogusto dell'odore di Ciel leggermente più acceso. Lo avrebbe sentito meglio nell'abitacolo della macchina.

Appena si sedette a propria volta, al posto di guida, guardò Ciel dallo specchietto retrovisore e lo vide tirarsi appena il colletto della camicia, sospirando accaldato.

«Sta bene?», chiese Sebastian.

Ciel trasalì appena. «Certo», disse, cercando di dissimulare il proprio disagio.

«Ne è sicuro?», chiese l’autista.

Ciel annuì, senza aggiungere altro.

Sebastian non sembrò troppo convinto, ma non aggiunse altro, mettendo in moto la macchina.

Man mano che si avvicinavano agli uffici, l'odore di Ciel diventava più forte. Era strano, non glielo aveva mai sentito cosí pungente e penetrante.

Parcheggiò la macchina nel sotterraneo del palazzo dove erano situati gli uffici, spegnendo il motore e osservando ancora Ciel dallo specchietto retrovisore. Sembrava avere la febbre.

«Non voglio insistere, ma sarebbe opportuno chiamare il medico», disse Sebastian, senza togliere la sicura delle portiere.

«Merda», imprecò a denti stretti Ciel, sciogliendosi la cravatta e iniziando a frugarsi nelle tasche. Possibile che fosse in anticipo? Non era mai stato regolare con il calore, ma aveva sempre avuto solo ritardi.

Senza dire niente, Sebastian rimise in moto. Aveva capito cosa stava succedendo.

Ciel ci mise qualche attimo prima di capire. «Sebastian, cosa stai facendo?», chiese piccato.

«La riporto a casa. Disdico subito tutti i vostri appuntamenti».

«Non puoi!», rimostrò lui, piccato.

«È entrato in calore. Non metterò a repentaglio la sua salute per la sua testardaggine», disse irremovibile, mentre l'odore di Ciel lo eccitava.

«Non mi interessa, io devo lavorare!», sbuffò Ciel, tentando invano di aprire la portiera, gemendo poi piano, sentendosi debole. In effetti, non si sentiva affatto bene.

«Ha qualcuno che può prendersi cura di lei?», chiese Sebastian anche se conosceva già la risposta.

«Certo», rispose invece Ciel.

«Bene, allora non le dispiacerà se aspetterò il suo arrivo».

«Certo che no», rispose Ciel con uno sbuffo divertito, stupendo l’altro. 

«Chi devo contattare?».

«Mia zia, la dottoressa Angelina Durless», rispose il più giovane, tentando di tenere un tono neutro. Ovviamente non aveva un alpha che potesse “prendersi cura di lui” in _quel_ senso, ma, a suo modo di vedere, un medico beta era molto più utile per lui in quel frangente.

«Perfetto», disse l'alpha, cercando il contatto tra i numeri dal display della macchina, collegata bluetooth al cellulare.

Una volta trovato il numero della dottoressa, il suono dell'altoparlante face risuonare nella macchina gli squilli dell'apparecchio.

«Pronto?», si sentì la voce nell'abitacolo.

«Dottoressa Durless, buongiorno. Sono Sebastian Michaelis, il segretario del signor Phantomhive», si presentò Sebastian educatamente, ricevendo una risposta entusiasta da parte della donna.

«Sebastian, caro. Dimmi tutto».

«Il signor Phantomhive sta poco bene», disse lui, fissando Ciel dallo specchietto, chiedendosi quanto potesse dire.

«Quali sono i sintomi? Purtroppo non potrò visitarlo prima di domani. Sono fuori città al momento».

«Sopravviverà fino a domani», disse Sebastian, senza rispondere alla domanda della donna. «Fino ad allora mi prenderò cura io di lui», aggiunse con voce pacata, facendo rabbrividire Ciel. Quelle parole sembravano una promessa pericolosa.

Sebastian, intanto, cercava di respirare con la bocca, ma ormai l'odore inebriante di Ciel gli aveva permeato il cervello. Solo il suo grande autocontrollo lo stava frenando dal fermare la macchina e reclamare ciò che voleva.

Osservava il volto dell'omega in ogni sfumatura che cambiava, man mano che il calore aumentava. Vedeva il rossore dipingergli il collo, le orecchie e le guance, e gli occhi diventare appena lucidi, mentre la postura solitamente composta si rilassava.

Lo vedeva, mentre stringeva le cosce, cercando invano di bloccare in qualche modo i fluidi omega che stillavano dalla sua intima apertura, sui suoi sedili in pelle.

Quando giunsero a casa di Ciel, Sebastian decise di parcheggiare nel garage privato, invece che in strada. Almeno avrebbe evitato di far vedere le condizioni dell'omega a vicini e passanti.

Andò ad aprirgli la portiera, tendendo le braccia per aiutarlo a scendere, ma il ragazzo gli schiaffeggiò le mani. «Non mi toccare», disse in un ringhio basso e addolorato.

Sebastian si allontanò rispettoso, osservandolo scendere a fatica: si teneva alla carrozzeria blu dell'autoveicolo con la poca forza che aveva e le gambe faticavano a muoversi, troppo instabili. erse l'equilibrio dopo pochi passi e Sebastian lo sostenne prontamente.

Ciel si aggrappò a lui con un verso metà tra la stanchezza e l'intolleranza, inspirando forte l'odore dell'alpha.

Durò un attimo, poi il giovane sembrò destarsi e tentò di spingere via Sebastian, con il solo risultato di cadere lui stesso a terra.

Non poteva stargli così vicino, non poteva.

«La porto in camera», provò ancora Sebastian, mentre gli umori dell'omega stavano ormai macchiandogli il fondo dei pantaloni.

Ciel lo guardò con sguardo tagliente. Sembrava un animale selvatico ferito, che attaccava per difendersi e far sembrare che fosse in realtà ancora in una posizione di predominanza.

«Preferisce da qualche altra parte?», chiese Sebastian, prendendo in braccio il ragazzo.

«Preferisco non avere alpha vicino a me», rispose granitico Ciel.

«Non ho intenzione di lasciarla da solo, se è questo che mi sta chiedendo», disse Sebastian, incamminandosi verso il piano superiore.

Ciel cercò di pensare, fare memoria nella speranza di avere con sé qualche medicinale per contrastare i sintomi del calore, ma per quelle cose era dipendente dalla zia.

Nel frattempo Sebastian varcò la soglia di casa Phantomhive dall'entrata interna al garage. Disponeva di una copia delle chiavi, fornitagli dal suo datore di lavoro stesso, ma erano state davvero poche le volte in cui vi era entrato – la maggior parte di esse per portargli dei documenti o aiutarlo con piccoli disguidi domestici che poteva risolvere lui stesso senza chiamare un tecnico. 

Aveva sempre amato il gusto di Ciel nell’arredare, con i muri coperti dalla carta da parati, una forte predilezione per il colore blu e dei massicci mobili in noce senza nemmeno una traccia di polvere sopra. 

La colf era passata il giorno prima e la casa era pulita, silenziosa e deserta. E profumata di omega. L'odore del ragazzo era ovunque, e Sebastian dovette trattenersi dal fare un suono simile alle fusa con la gola, mentre portava Ciel nella sua camera da letto. Lì era la prima volta in assoluto che entrava. 

Più si invischiava in quella situazione, più si rendeva conto che era come sprofondare piano piano dentro le sabbie mobili.

Di certo avrebbe perso il suo posto di lavoro dopo quel giorno.

Non che fosse preoccupato, con la sua bravura e professionalità ne avrebbe potuto trovare molti altri. Però, sapeva a livello istintivo che stare al fianco di Ciel era la cosa giusta. Lo sapeva anche Ciel, sotto sotto, avendo assunto un alpha come suo collaboratore personale, invece di un beta, come quelli precedenti.

C'era qualcosa tra loro che andava oltre il contratto di lavoro.

Ciel si fidava di Sebastian, ma odiava sentirsi vulnerabile per colpa del suo stato di omega. Non voleva odiare Sebastian per averlo fatto sentire inerme al tocco di un alpha.

Il segretario, però, lo sapeva bene, e non aveva intenzione di prendersi Ciel, ma di conquistarlo.

Posò con delicatezza il ragazzo sul letto, poi andò in bagno. Fu di ritorno con una bacinella piena d'acqua e una pezzetta bagnata.

Si prese cura della febbre di Ciel, passandogli il panno fresco sul viso, dopo avergli sfilato lentamente la benda dall'occhio. Solo a lui permetteva di farlo.

Gli aprì lentamente la camicia, passando il panno fresco anche sul suo petto.

Ciel inspirò a denti stretti a quel fresco contatto e a quelle premure, contorcendosi piano sulle lenzuola, chiudendo e aprendo le gambe in pena.

Era veramente irresistibile agli occhi di Sebastian.

«Mi prenderò cura di lei, nel modo più superficiale possibile, a meno che non mi chieda il contrario», assicurò l'alpha, iniziando ad aprire i pantaloni dell'omega, ormai completamente imbrattati.

Ciel arrossì a quelle parole e a quel gesto, trovando la forza per allontanargli le mani.

«Si fidi di me», mormorò Sebastian, prendendogli le mani tra le proprie.

«Tu sei un alpha», gli ricordò Ciel, tagliente.

«Ma non sono uno di quelli che si approfitta della situazione. Farò solo quello che mi chiederà di fare, per prendermi cura di lei», disse l'uomo, tornando con le mani ai suoi pantaloni.

Ciel voleva chiedergli come poteva fidarsi, ma pensò che se Sebastian avesse voluto fargli qualcosa contro la sua volontà avrebbe potuto farlo prima, in qualsiasi momento.

Lasciò che gli sfilasse i pantaloni, sospirando dolcemente di liberazione nel non sentirsi più costretto dalla stoffa. I boxer scuri non celavano per niente l'erezione che, bisognosa, cercava una qualsiasi frizione per sfogarsi. Quella stoffa intrisa di fluidi del calore venne lentamente sfilata via, lasciando Ciel privo di ogni altro velo.

Gli occhi, dall'insolito colorito rossastro, di Sebastian sembravano accarezzare quella pelle tesa e madida, colta da fremiti.

Schiuse leggermente le labbra provocanti, allungando la mano con il panno umido, passandolo tra le gambe del ragazzo.

Ciel non poté resistere dal lamentarsi sonoramente a quel gesto così intimo.

Il calore era così forte in quella zona che Sebastian lo sentiva anche con la stoffa a separarli.

Per Ciel, abituato a essere sempre sedato dai farmaci, doveva essere molto fastidioso sentire quel bisogno fisiologico.

Con il panno fresco, l'alpha continuava a stuzzicare il petto di Ciel, soffermandosi sui suoi capezzoli turgidi, per poi tornare a dare sollievo tra le sue gambe.

L'omega era rotto tra indignazione e piacere, non riuscendo ad accettare quanto potesse essere eccitante quella situazione, lì con Sebastian.

«Dimmi cosa vuoi», soffiò l'alpha, tentatore.

" _Vattene_ " fu la prima cosa che sfiorò la mente dell'omega, ma non lo disse. Non voleva davvero che se ne andasse, che quella mano leggera smettesse di toccarlo.

Sebastian era sempre stato diverso da ogni altro alpha, e lo stava provando anche in quel momento.

Il suo odore poi... il suo odore lo stava portando alla pazzia.

«Ordinamelo», soffiò l'uomo.

Ciel si morse il labbro inferiore pur di tacere, ma fu inutile a causa del gemito che proruppe della sua bocca. Sebastian aveva detto le parole giuste. Ordinare a un alpha cosa fare gli dava sempre un piacere perverso.

«Non smettere», riuscì a dire, trovando accettabile un compromesso del genere, anche se pensare in maniera lucida era sempre più difficile.

La mano di Sebastian, che lo sfiorava così intimamente, senza dargli sollievo, aumentando solo la sua voglia, lo faceva impazzire. Il comprendere che avrebbe voluto di più gli fece stringere forte le mani alle lenzuola, come a volersi trattenere, inarcando la schiena.

Sarebbe stato bello cedere.

«Seb... Seb-ah!», gemette il più giovane, schiudendo le gambe all'ennesima carezza.

«Può usarmi come più le aggrada, signorino», sussurrò lascivo e allettante l'alpha, sfiorando l'erezione congestionata di Ciel.

Quest'ultimo trovò infine la forza di ghignare. «È un ordine Sebastian...», cominciò Ciel tra i sospiri. «Toccami», mormorò.

«Yes, my Lord», ghignò questi, compiaciuto, abbandonando la pezzetta umida per afferrare l'erezione di Ciel come richiesto.

La pelle nivea e pallida dell'omega venne attraversata da mille brividi, mentre la presa sulle lenzuola si faceva più salda.

Non aveva mai voluto passare il proprio calore con un alpha, ma quelle mani non gli sembravano estranee.

Il calore non controllato dai farmaci era molto debilitante per la mente di Ciel, che ormai non connetteva più; le mani di Sebastian lo stavano guidando verso il baratro, e aveva capito che la cosa giusta da fare era lasciarsi andare.

«Di più, non smette di bruciare. Dammi di più», ansimò Ciel.

Sebastian fu ben felice di accontentarlo e fece calare il volto in mezzo alle sue cosce tremanti, leccandogli l'orifizio dall'esterno per saggiare il gusto dei suoi umori dall'odore stuzzicante, facendo un suono cupo con la gola, mentre il cavallo dei pantaloni tirava sempre di più.

_Ambrosia pura_.

Non c'era un'altra parola per descriverli.

Con le labbra peccaminose salì a occuparsi del sesso del ragazzo, facendo scivolare la mano al suo orifizio, che stuzzicò con le dita.

Ciel non si trattenne nel forte lamento che proruppe dalle sue labbra, piegando il volto di lato e schiudendo gli occhi su Sebastian.

Avere la faccia di un alpha contro il proprio bacino era inebriante.

Puntava i piedi sul letto, in pena. Quelle attenzioni erano un palliativo. Il suo corpo voleva di più, molto di più. Voleva Sebastian e lo voleva dentro di sé.

Gli sarebbe bastata una sola parola per averlo.

«Ancora di più», ringhiò l'omega, ormai madido di sudore

Le labbra di Sebastian che scorrevano sulla sua erezione, unito alle due... tre... – non lo sapeva nemmeno lui – dita che lo stuzzicavano da dietro non erano mai state sufficienti, e ora stavano diventando una tortura.

«Posso provare con altro?», chiese Sebastian. «Le assicuro il più completo appagamento».

Ciel si leccò l'angolo della bocca, guardandolo con una luce bramosa nell'occhio.

Annuì impercettibilmente, ormai sconquassato nelle membra dal calore sempre più soffocante.

Sebastian ghignò e utilizzò la mano libera per aprirsi finalmente i pantaloni, mettendo in mostra la sua prepotente erezione.

Ciel fece leva sul gomito per sollevare appena il busto, in modo da poterlo vedere, leccandosi le labbra affamato.

Era la prima volta che Sebastian lo vedeva così. Voglioso e invitante, come in un'offerta che non avrebbe saputo piú rifiutare.

Prima che potesse cambiare idea, si posizionò tra le sue gambe, facendosi subito strada in lui.

Il ragazzo passò un braccio dietro la sua schiena, tenendolo stretto a sé.

Ora che lo aveva preso, non lo avrebbe lasciato mai più.

Dove avrebbe mai più trovato un altro alpha così servizievole con lui, che non tentava di sottometterlo?

Come venne riempito dal grosso sesso dell'altro, gli sembrò di perdere i sensi con la realtà. Era quello che il suo corpo più di tutto bramava.

Nonostante la sua verginità, non sentì dolore, solo un grande senso di soddisfazione, che culminò non appena Sebastian lo riempì con abbondanti e bollenti fiotti di seme, dopo averlo posseduto per interi e lunghissimi minuti, muovendosi in lui con passionale forza.

Ciel gemette appagato, sentendo poi l'alpha fare il nodo in lui e bloccarsi sul posto.

Non si era mai sentito così pieno e completo.

Il calore si quietò, facendo tornare pian piano la razionalità nel cervello di Ciel. Schiuse l'occhio sull'alpha che rifiatava sopra di lui, trovandolo bellissimo nonostante non avesse più la smania data dal volersi accoppiare.

«Non mi hai morso», mormorò Ciel pigro.

«Non me lo ha ordinato», gli ricordò Sebastian. 

Quelle parole fecero ghignare Ciel. Credeva che quel genere di istinti negli alpha non potessero essere controllati. Sebastian sembrava essere un esemplare dotato di una volontà di ferro. «Vorresti farlo?», chiese.

«Tutti gli alpha lo vorrebbero».

«Voglio sapere se vuoi stipulare questo contratto con me. È un contratto a vita».

«Anche il mio lavoro a tempo indeterminato presso di lei è a vita», gli ricordò l'alpha.

«Da un lavoro ti puoi sempre licenziare, da essere il mio compagno no», disse il ragazzo.

«Interessante prospettiva da omega», disse Sebastian.

«E qual è la tua prospettiva?»

«Un contratto si può scindere, se nelle clausole entrambi sono concordi», disse l'uomo. «Mi proponga un accordo».

«Prima fammi una proposta», disse allora l'omega.

«Le andrebbe di stipulare un contratto con me, signor Phantomhive? Posso offrirle i miei servigi durante il suo calore», disse l'uomo, rimanendo fermo nella sua posizione.

«Ad ogni calore?», chiese Ciel

«A tutti quelli che desidera», annuí.

«Non ho bisogno di un alpha, ma ti voglio al mio fianco. Il tuo odore mi dice che sei perfetto per me», spiegò Ciel.

Sebastian, allora, capí dove voleva arrivare il proprio capo.

Ora capiva cosa voleva dire con il legarsi per sempre. «Ho necessità di sentire il mio avvocato a riguardo», disse, con tutta l'intenzione di glissare l'argomento, facendo affilare lo sguardo del ragazzo.

Alla fine, Sebastian sembrava essere come tutti gli altri alpha. Quelle parole lo avevano indisposto e ora non vedeva l'ora che Sebastian si allontanasse. Purtroppo, per il momento, la loro sembrava essere un'unione fisica forzata.

Sbuffò scontento, Ciel, chiudendo gli occhi per cercare di dormire, ma non era facile con ancora la grossa erezione dell'altro in sé.

«Non rispondete?», chiese con un ghigno Sebastian, dando appena un colpo di bacino a Ciel.

Il più giovane allargò gli occhi, sobbalzando appena di sorpresa e fastidio. «Riguardo cosa?». Era ancora molto sensibile. 

«Nessun commento caustico o cinico?».

«La performance é stata impeccabile», rispose, facendo fare un piccolo ghigno a Sebastian. «È nel dopo che devi migliorare», aggiunse puntiglioso Ciel.

«Nel dopo?», chiese curioso Sebastian.

«Potresti andare a prepararmi un tè, nell'attesa, anziché stare qui a poltrire in orario di ufficio».

«Dovrei portarla con me», disse, essendo ancora uniti dal nodo.

«La mia altezza è di netto inferiore alla tua», gli fece notare Ciel, come a dire che sarebbe stato facile per lui.

Sebastian ghignò, prendendo in braccio Ciel, tenendolo stretto al petto, e facendosi poi guidare verso la cucina del suo appartamento.

Mentre preparava il tè, posò il viso nell'incavo del collo dell'omega, annusando profondamente l'odore emanato dalla sua ghiandola.

Era innegabile fosse buono, ma lui non credeva a quelle scemenze sull'essere compagni.

Era anche vero che era la prima volta che possedeva un omega in calore che non aveva preso nessun tipo di contraccettivo. Non era mai stato così tanto sconsiderato in vita sua e la cosa non sembrava infastidirlo. Neppure Ciel sembrava preoccupato dall'evenienza, come se potesse essere una cosa naturale tra loro.

Magari non stava nemmeno pensando a cosa sarebbe successo, e Sebastian se ne guardava bene dal prendere l'argomento.

«Ho fame», mormorò Ciel pigro, con il volto poggiato sulla spalla di Sebastian. Era la prima volta che qualcuno si prendeva cura di lui in quel modo durante un calore. Voleva essere viziato.

«Posso prepararle dei muffin se possiede gli ingredienti, ma a giudicare dal lindore che regna in questa cucina non mi sembra molto utilizzata».

«Non resto molto tempo a casa», si giustificò Ciel.

«Lo immagino. Li ordino dalla sua pasticceria», disse allora il segretario, sapendo bene quanto tempo il suo capo passasse in ufficio, dato che lo passava con lui.

Ci volle circa un'altra mezz'ora prima che Ciel e Sebastian non fossero più uniti dal nodo dell'alpha. Il tempo che la pasticceria consegnasse lo spuntino per Ciel.

Così condivisero un buon tè seduti al tavolo dell'ampio soggiorno di casa Phantomhive, mentre solo il proprietario si ingozzava di dolci.

Il calore lo avrebbe portato a consumare moltissime energie. Doveva mangiare e soprattutto idratarsi costantemente.

In tutto il processo, Sebastian lo osservava assorto. Ben presto ci sarebbe stata un'altra ondata di calore. Il suo corpo fremeva per unirsi di nuovo a lui, anche se, a livello mentale, trovava la situazione un po' scomoda. Non voleva un guinzaglio da un omega, soprattutto se questo omega era il suo capo.

Una volta rifocillato, Ciel si alzò in piedi. Era ancora pieno del seme di Sebastian e i morsi del calore non sarebbero tornati. Avrebbe dovuto provare a riposare un po'.

«Tu fa' quello che vuoi, io ho bisogno di dormire», disse il più giovane, allontanandosi nudo fino alla camera da letto, seguito solo dagli occhi rossastri dell'alpha, che si leccò affamato le labbra.

Avrebbe aspettato con ansia che lo avesse chiamato di nuovo.

Nel frattempo avrebbe potuto curiosare in casa. Cominciò dal bagno, il luogo dove si capisce sempre di più di una persona. Tutto in ordine e immacolato, come nel suo ufficio. Di sicuro aveva una domestica, era certo che lui non raccogliesse una piuma. Non gli pareva il tipo che si abbassasse a pulire. Aprí l'armadietto del bagno, e gli capitò sott'occhio il vaporizzatore per l'asma – nulla di nuovo, in realtà, ne aveva uno anche in ufficio –, così come qualche medicina generale. Niente per sopprimere il calore o gravidanze indesiderate. Se non fosse stato per il profumo con cui di solito copriva il proprio odore da omega, non ci sarebbe stato nulla in quel bagno che facesse intendere che ce ne abitasse uno. Si vedeva che era seguito costantemente da un medico.

In più Sebastian aveva avuto spesso l'impressione che non volesse vivere come un omega. Un po' questo dispiaceva a Sebastian: dal suo punto di vista, era meglio essere omega che un inodore e anonimo beta. Forse vivere il suo calore con un alpha avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea.

Il segretario andò poi a controllare meglio la cucina, scoprendo che Ciel non aveva davvero nulla di commestibile a casa.

Solo tè e qualche biscotto.

Urgeva una telefonata per avere la spesa a domicilio; dopotutto, se non utilizzava i dati d'accesso della carta di credito aziendale per la buona salute del proprio capo, per cosa avrebbe dovuto usarla?

Ciel dormì per due ore, tempo in cui Sebastian ricevette la spesa e preparò la cena.

Non fu però la fame di cibo quella che lo aveva destato.

Aveva di nuovo bisogno di Sebastian.

Lo chiamò, nonostante la voce roca, contorcendosi tra le lenzuola.

L'alpha fu sulla soglia della camera dopo qualche secondo, godendosi lo spettacolo per qualche istante, prima di incedere verso il letto con passo sicuro.

«Ha bisogno di qualcosa?», domandò, vedendo già il desiderio nello sguardo indaco del ragazzo, il quale sollevò il lenzuolo, scoprendosi e mostrandosi ancora nudo all'altro, e schiudendo le gambe davanti a lui.

Sebastian si leccò l'angolo della bocca, e si avvicinò al talamo con passo lento e cadenzato, facendo fremere Ciel d'aspettativa.

«Cosa vuole che faccia?», domandò Sebastian, mentre si sdraiava su di lui come una pantera.

«Scopami, Sebastian», disse autoritario il ragazzo.

«Yes, my Lord», rispose lui, abbassandosi la parte davanti dei pantaloni, e tornando in quel paradiso che era il corpo dell'omega.

Ciel si lamentò eccitato a quella nuova unione, lo compiaceva particolarmente dare ordini a un alpha nella sfera sessuale, invece di subire passivamente i desideri dell'altro.

Se avesse saputo prima che Sebastian sarebbe stato così servizievole lo avrebbe assunto prima anche per quel tipo di impiego.

Ciel era meno restio di quando lo aveva toccato la prima volta. Aveva capito che poteva fidarsi di quell'alpha, e avrebbe ben ripagato quel suo atteggiamento, concedendogli le sue grazie.

Si fece possedere subito, chiamando forte il nome di Sebastian – che, maledizione, scoprí essere davvero troppo lungo in certi frangenti. Voleva avere la sua ricompensa. Il suo istinto la bramava. Eppure, l'alpha sembrava essere un ottimo amatore, molto bravo a non dargli subito ciò che voleva. Sapeva che l'attesa del piacere lo avrebbe amplificato.

Ciel si lamentò sotto Sebastian, mordendogli una spalla per sfogare la frustrazione.

«Se vuole qualcosa, me lo ordini», gli ricordò il segretario con voce melliflua, nonostante il dolore.

«Mordimi», sospirò Ciel.

Sebastian, mentre ancora spingeva forte e vigoroso in lui, ghignò a quella proposta e fece quanto richiesto, calando le proprie fauci sul collo esposto di Ciel, ma dalla parte opposta rispetto a dove aveva la ghiandola.

Ciel gemette forte, sentendosi leccare via il sangue dalla lingua calda di Sebastian.

Non era quello che più bramava.

«Fuochino», ghignò con tono scherzoso, nonostante la voce fosse rotta dai tremori, guidando il volto di Sebastian dall'altro lato del collo.

Era lí che voleva essere morso, segnato a vita da quell'alpha.

Sebastian tentennò, inebriato però dal suo profumo.

Per gli alpha era più facile – potevano segnare tutti gli omega che volevano – ma non era giusto nei confronti di Ciel.

«Se vuoi la mia fedeltà devi farmi una proposta che non posso rifiutare», soffiò pericoloso Sebastian, senza fermare i movimenti del proprio bacino. Dopotutto glielo aveva detto prima che avrebbe gradito parlare con un avvocato. Non voleva una legame indissolubile senza poterci guardare qualcosa sopra.

«Non possiamo parlarne dopo?!», esclamò Ciel, infastidito da questa perdita in chiacchiere.

Sebastian ghignò, leccando la pelle del collo di Ciel, sopra la ghiandola, facendolo urlare forte di desiderio misto a pena.

Piantò le unghie nella schiena dell'alpha, il quale non aveva alcuna intenzione di accontentarlo veramente e anzi smise di contenersi in modo da riversarsi presto in lui, così che non potesse fare in tempo a ordinargli di marchiarlo in maniera più esplicita.

Confuso e stordito dall'orgasmo, gli avrebbe dato tregua. Una volta che il calore fosse passato, il suo giovane capo avrebbe riacquistato la lucidità e avrebbe smesso di parlare di compagni e predestinazione.

A volte durare tanto a letto pareva una maledizione.

Quando entrambi raggiunsero l'orgasmo, Ciel si quietò. Non chiese più nulla, rimanendo a rifiatare tra le braccia di Sebastian, di nuovo unito a lui dal nodo.

Ormai, le possibilità che Ciel fosse rimasto incinto erano sempre più alte.

E ancora sembrava non preoccuparsene.

Per sua fortuna, aveva un segretario zelante come Sebastian, che si era già mosso.

Gliel'avrebbe proposta appena si fosse risvegliato, dacché giaceva già in un sonno ristoratore, come un innocente che nulla aveva a che fare con quella situazione.

Senza gravare il peso del proprio corpo sopra di lui, Sebastian rimase steso su Ciel tenendosi puntellato sui gomiti.

Era davvero un bellissimo omega. Un diamante in mezzo a pezzi di vetro

Senza pensarci, gli passò una mano tra i capelli, contemplando il suo volto, sentendoli umidi tra le dita.

Forse sarebbe stato galante portarlo a fare una doccia dopo – quantomeno educato. Inoltre, si ripromise di trovare una posizione piú comoda per le loro prossime volte. Decise di mettersi lui di schiena sul letto, abbracciando il ragazzo sul petto, il quale si svegliò appena a causa di quel cambio di posizione, mettendosi però comodo sul petto dell'altro, mugolando infastidito per poi tornare a dormire.

Sebastian sospirò, inspirando più a fondo l'odore di Ciel e sentendosi stranamente calmo e rilassato. Non voleva essere da qualche altra parte.

Quando finiva con un omega, di solito non gli importava di lasciarlo subito dopo aver consumato, e anzi il nodo, il più delle volte, era solo una noiosa seccatura dopo i primi due minuti.

Con Ciel era diverso e non sapeva dirsi se era solo perché per la prima volta aveva imparato a conoscere davvero un omega.

Forse avrebbe fatto bene anche a lui dormire e schiarirsi le idee. Chiuse gli occhi e si assopì.

Fu la fame a svegliare Ciel, un'ora più tardi, mentre era ancora avvolto nell'abbraccio di Sebastian.

Il nodo si era sciolto da molti minuti, e Ciel sarebbe anche potuto sgattaiolare via dal letto, ma il suo segretario aveva il sonno troppo leggero. Se si fosse mosso si sarebbe svegliato e non era sicuro di volere quello. Ora poteva stare vicino a Sebastian, oltre ogni spazio di privacy.

Provò a resistere ancora un po' nella pace di quel momento, ma la fame gli fece brontolare lo stomaco.

«Rischio di venir sbranato», sentì mormorare Sebastian, con gli occhi ancora chiusi.

«Ho fame, ma non ho voglia di muovermi», disse con tono pigro Ciel.

«Le mie paure sono dunque fondate», sorrise Sebastian, mettendosi a sedere lentamente sul letto, costringendo così anche Ciel a farlo. «Per fortuna ho già provveduto a preparare la cena», mormorò, guardandolo nell'occhio cieco.

«È già ora di cena?», chiese Ciel.

«Credo siano le ventuno», confermò Sebastian, cercando la classica sveglia sul comodino, non trovandola.

Ciel si stiracchiò, scendendo poi dal letto, per dirigersi in bagno.

«Gradisce mangiare qualcosa in particolare?», domandò Sebastian. Era sempre in tempo ad aggiungere qualcosa al menù. 

«Conosci i miei gusti», disse invece Ciel, andando a svuotare la vescica.

«Yes, my Lord», rispose lui, sogghignando nel notare che, durante il riposo, il suo seme, misto agli umori omega, era colato dalle cosce dei Ciel e aveva la pelle del bacino che tirava appena.

Appena sentì l'acqua che iniziava a scorrere si alzò, dirigendosi verso la fonte del rumore. Aveva tutte le intenzioni di infilarsi in doccia con lui. Magari, se avesse fatto attenzione, avrebbe potuto evitare di annodarsi.

Entrò nella doccia senza dire niente, come se fosse naturale, e l'omega non sbuffò nemmeno a quell'intrusione, anzi si scostò appena per lasciargli spazio, mentre con entrambe le mani si mandava indietro i capelli bagnati.

Ciel si sentiva strano – nel complesso, appagamento a parte, non c'era un'altra parola per descrivere il suo stato d'animo. Non aveva mai permesso a nessuno di avvicinarsi così tanto a lui, nemmeno alla propria famiglia dopo l'incidente che lo aveva reso cieco da un occhio. Ormai si lasciava toccare solo da sua zia, in quanto medico.

«La sua pelle sembra più bella questa sera», disse Sebastian, accarezzando una guancia di Ciel.

«Stai cercando di adularmi?», commentò sprezzante l’omega.

«Constato un fatto», disse l'uomo, carezzandogli il labbro inferiore con un pollice.

Ciel fece spallucce, rimanendo fermo.

«Ha mai provato a dare piacere a un alpha?».

«No», rispose Ciel, confermando mentalmente quanto detto prima.

«Vorreste darlo a me?», soffiò provocante Sebastian che non riusciva a smettere di guardare le labbra di Ciel.

«Non mi inginocchierò davanti a un alpha», fu la granitica risposta dell’altro.

«Ha detto che eravamo compagni, prima», lo canzonò Sebastian.

«Esatto», confermò ancora Ciel, fissandolo.

«Non lo fareste nemmeno per il suo compagno?», chiese allora l'altro.

«Non mi hai marchiato, quindi non lo siamo ancora», spiegò Ciel, modellando le labbra in un ghigno divertito, contro il dito di Sebastian.

Quel piccolo bastardello! Non lo avrebbe accontentato finché lui non avesse fatto altrettanto.

Soddisfatto di aver messo a tacere quelle oscene proposte, Ciel iniziò a insaponarsi, ignorando Sebastian.

«Mi sono permesso di procurarle delle pillole contro le gravidanze indesiderate».

Quella frase arrivò come una frustata sul petto di Ciel, che non riuscì a dissimulare, essendo vistosamente trasalito. «Come, prego?», chiese spiegazioni in maniera educata. Forse non aveva ben capito.

«Ha giaciuto con me senza la presenza di nessun contraccettivo durante il periodo più fertile per un omega. Non mi sembra il tipo che abbia il tempo per un figlio in questo momento della sua carriera», spiegò Sebastian, guardandolo con fare deciso e pratico.

Ciel lo fissò per qualche istante, prima di scoppiare a ridere.

Sebastian mutò il proprio sguardo, ora stranito, mentre Ciel si teneva la pancia con entrambe le mani.

«Mi hai preso per uno stupido, Sebastian?», chiese, ancora divertito, mentre l'uomo era sempre più confuso. «Non posso avere bambini». Il tono in cui lo disse escluse la sua ignoranza sulla storiella delle api e del fiore, lasciando di stucco l'alpha. «Per farla breve, sono nato cagionevole di salute e questo mi ha portato ad avere delle ovaie sottosviluppate. Una è completamente atrofizzata, mentre l'altra è troppo debole per produrre ovuli sani. In parole povere sono sterile», spiegò senza mai incrociare gli occhi di Sebastian. Non vide la luminosa gioia nei suoi occhi quando l'alpha capí tutto. «Se ti può fare star tranquillo prenderò la tua stupida pillola. Tanto non cambierà niente». 

Come proferì l'ultima parola, Ciel si sentì afferrare per il retro delle cosce e sollevare dal fondo in ceramica della cabina, venendo poi spinto contro le fredde piastrelle, con il corpo di Sebastian che lo sovrastava.

«Seb-Sebastian?», mormorò indignato e sorpreso Ciel, mentre per non cadere stringeva le gambe attorno ai fianchi dell'altro, che ancora lo teneva per la parte morbida delle cosce. Si sentiva esposto e non gli piaceva, ma almeno il membro di Sebastian non gli stava premendo contro. «Che ti prende adesso? Mettimi giù!», ordinò, provando un brivido quando Sebastian affondò il viso nel lato del collo dove aveva la ghiandola.

«Ora capisco. Quel tuo voler essere morso, a ogni costo», mormorò mellifluo l’alpha, leccandogli con forza la pelle profumata, sentendo il gonfiore sotto di essa.

«Cosa vorresti dire? Non mi sembravi molto convinto prima», disse cinico l'omega, tremando a quei tocchi.

«Un omega non funzionante, come una bambola rotta, è ovvio che vorrebbe essere di qualcuno, perché crede che nessuno lo voglia. Quale alpha vorrebbe mai un omega incapace di dargli dei cuccioli?», gli chiese con voce calda e avvolgente, facendo arrossire il ragazzo, come se si sentisse colto sul fatto.

Sebastian sentì le sue palpitazioni aumentare, e poggiò le labbra su quel punto leccato prima, succhiandoglielo con più forza di una carezza, ma senza fargli male.

Ciel sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi. Si sentiva strano. Non c'era un calore a scuoterlo da dentro, ma un altro tipo di vertigine, sebbene simile.

Annaspò l'aria dal naso, respirando anche qualche gocciolina d'acqua.

«Basta», sospirò Ciel, vibrando.

«Bugiardo», sussurrò Sebastian, mordicchiando quella zona ormai arrossata.

«Smettila di prenderti gioco di me», ringhiò l'omega, con la voce ormai rotta dal piacere.

«Non lo sto facendo» disse l'altro conto il suo collo.

«O mi mordi o mi lasci andare», ansimò Ciel, infilando le dita tra le ciocche corvine dell'alpha, sentendo poi il suo sesso premere contro la propria apertura. «Così sia, allora», ghignò Sebastian, penetrando Ciel con un unico movimento, fino in fondo, aiutato dagli umori omega che già abbondavano.

Ciel gemette violentemente, tirando i capelli di Sebastian a quella intrusione prepotente, non riuscendo però a dispiacersene.

Sebastian si muoveva in lui con foga, come nella loro unione precedente, e intanto gli mordicchiava ancora il collo.

Ciel non era annebbiato dai piaceri intossicanti del calore e stava vivendo l'amplesso in maniera più personale, nonostante questo, però, il desiderio che aveva per quell'alpha di nome Sebastian non ne era sminuito.

Spinse con più forza la testa di Sebastian contro il proprio collo, pregando che lo facesse e, finalmente, i forti denti di Sebastian calarono impietosi contro la sua carne, ferendo il candido collo di Ciel, che venne all'istante.

Fu l'orgasmo più feroce di tutta la sua vita, come se la rottura di quella ghiandola avesse mandato una scarica elettrica a tutto il suo sistema nervoso.

Chiuse gli occhi, senza fiato, sentendo anche Sebastian riversarsi dentro di lui, non formando nessun nodo per la mancanza del calore, mentre ringhiava forte, con un fare primitivo e rozzo che ben poco gli si addiceva.

Era stato il rapporto più intenso che avessero avuto, capace di ottenebrare la sua mente e fargli in parte perdere il controllo.

Con le labbra peccaminose sporche di sangue, scese a baciare quelle di Ciel, spingendosi ancora in lui per provare gli ultimi istanti di piacere.

Non si erano ancora baciati prima di allora, e quel piccolo contatto fece sobbalzare l'omega, come se non se lo aspettasse, leccando via il sangue dalla lingua calda di Sebastian.

Ora era proprietà di un alpha.

Se non si fosse sentito così bene lo avrebbe trovato ridicolo.

Sentì il membro di Sebastian uscire, portandosi appresso anche parte dei loro fluidi, lavati prontamente via dall'acqua ancora aperta della doccia.

«Lavami ora», mormorò Ciel, cercando di rimettere i piedi a terra.

Sebastian ghignò, iniziando a far scorrere le mani sul corpo di Ciel, aiutandolo nel contempo a sorreggersi. Era bello vedere il marchio sul suo collo, il cui sangue veniva lavato via dall'acqua in rigagnoli rosacei.

Aveva legato per sempre a sé un omega e non riusciva ancora a capire bene il perché.

Sapeva solo che l'idea di poter avere un omega senza effetti collaterali indesiderati lo aveva fatto andare fuori di testa.

Lasciò che l'acqua lavasse via ogni traccia di peccato, prima di chiudere il miscelatore.

Uscì per primo, prendendo subito l'accappatoio blu lí appeso e porgendolo aperto verso Ciel, che si lasciò avvolgere senza dire niente.

Nemmeno un grazie. Quanto era viziato!

La cosa fece però sorridere Sebastian. Lo aveva appena marchiato eppure Ciel non si comportava come avrebbe fatto un altro omega.

Di sicuro era anche per quello che gli piaceva. 

«Andiamo a mangiare. Sto morendo di fame», disse il ragazzo, dopo essersi tamponato i capelli con un asciugamano, non dicendo nulla a Sebastian mentre questi prendeva un telo doccia pulito e ci si avvolgeva.

Nessun commento su ciò che era appena accaduto nella doccia.

Né in quel luogo, né in cucina e nemmeno nuovamente in camera da letto alla nuova ondata del calore di Ciel.

Prima di addormentarsi, Ciel aveva anche preso la pillola che gli aveva dato Sebastian, tanto per essere sicuri.

Tanto, male non poteva fargli e di sicuro l'umore dell'alpha ne avrebbe giovato.

Il mattino seguente, Ciel non aveva più alcun sintomo.

Aprì gli occhi e gli parve una comune giornata come tutte le altre. L’unica grande differenza era un buon odore di erbe e zucchero aleggiare per casa. Si stiracchiò e raggiunse la cucina a passo felpato, spiando Sebastian che preparava del tè.

Rimase a guardarlo per qualche secondo, lasciando che sul proprio volto si dipingesse un piccolo sorriso, poi torno a poltrire in camera. In cuor suo era felice di ciò che era accaduto tra loro. Aveva trovato un alpha che non voleva dei cuccioli, che non lo vedeva come un omega di scarto e che era un prezioso collaboratore nel suo lavoro. Era bravo a cucinare, bello e... Come lo avrebbe trattato ora che il calore era finito, dopo un solo giorno? Forse sperava di potersi divertire di più?

In effetti era strano che fosse durato solo ventiquattro ore scarse. Forse quella pillola aveva avuto qualche effetto collaterale. Meglio così, comunque, visto che aveva da fare a lavoro e senza la ricetta della dottoressa Durless non avrebbe avuto i medicinali.

Venne servito da Sebastian di una tazza di tè e una fetta di torta al cioccolato, portati direttamente a letto.

Ciel fece un altro piccolo sorriso, sospirando di piacere.

La mattina prima pensava di star per passare il calore peggiore di tutta la sua vita, invece si era rivelato il migliore.

«Buon giorno», disse il ragazzo, alzando gli occhi su Sebastian.

«Buon giorno a lei», rispose pacato l’alpha, uguale a qualsiasi suo saluto mattutino.

«Il mio calore è già finito, scommetto per tuo sommo dispiacere», disse casuale l'omega.

«Lo avevo capito dal suo odore», rispose neutro Sebastian.

«La cosa non ti dispiace?», insistette ancora Ciel.

«Sì, ma me lo sarei dovuto aspettare, essendo lei un omega che ha passato il suo calore sempre nella castità, soffocato dai farmaci», spiegò Sebastian. «Il suo organismo deve essere parecchio scosso, e la pillola anticoncezionale avrà dato il colpo di grazia».

«Già, dev'essere così », mormorò Ciel, sorseggiando il proprio tè.

Pensavano entrambi la stessa cosa.

«Quali sono gli impegni di oggi?», chiese a quel punto il ragazzo.

«Tutti quelli già schedulati e saltati di ieri e quelli di oggi, tra cui l’appuntamento che abbiamo fissato ieri», spiegò lui, senza nemmeno bisogno di aprire l'agenda.

«Bene. Andremo in ufficio subito dopo colazione».

«Come desidera», replicò Sebastian, sedendosi a bere il proprio caffè.

Se non fossero stati entrambi nudi a letto, nulla sarebbe sembrato diverso del giorno antecedente al calore.

Ciel non seppe se esserne contento o meno. «Quindi tu senti ancora il mio odore?», chiese, portandosi una mano al collo ferito.

«Sí», annuí l'altro.

«Dovresti poterlo fare solo tu adesso, giusto?»

«Se continuerà a prendere i soppressori dell'odore non lo sentirà nessuno come sempre», rispose Sebastian.

«Credevo che un omega marchiato avesse odore solo per il proprio alpha», disse allora Ciel.

«Appunto, le basterà prendere i soppressori per evitare che io lo senta», confermò Sebastian, il quale pensava che Ciel fosse così riluttante verso il proprio essere omega da non voler far sentire il proprio odore nemmeno al compagno.

«Se sei tu, va bene», disse Ciel, scendendo dal letto, lasciando l'alpha con il fiato mozzato. No, quello non se l'era aspettato.

Forse poteva davvero osare.

*

La mattinata lavorativa passò abbastanza veloce, con un programma molto carico; non tanto per recuperare la giornata di malattia di Ciel, ma l'assenza di Sebastian, che aveva mandato completamente in tilt la routine aziendale. Ciel non si ricordava che, prima di assumerlo, vigesse una tale indisciplina.

Verso l'ora di pranzo aveva già un incipiente mal di testa e un odio profondo verso l'umanità.

«Mi perdoni, ma le ricordo che abbiamo in agenda un appuntamento in pausa pranzo», gli comunicò Sebastian. Aveva l'aria trafelata e si sforzava di mantenere un atteggiamento serio e professionale, ma quella ciocca ribelle di capelli e la cravatta leggermente allentata per migliorare la respirazione per non farlo esplodere la diceva lunga sulla mattinata che anche lui aveva avuto. Li avrebbe licenziati, quegli zucconi di impiegati, se non li avesse assunti lui stesso!

«Va bene. Facciamo in fretta che voglio andare a mangiare», borbottò Ciel imbronciato.

«Dobbiamo andare alla clinica di sua zia. Le ho preparato dei sandwich».

«Oh». Ciel si era completamente dimenticato di averla chiamata il giorno prima. «Non credo che serva più», gli fece però notare.

«Meglio essere sicuri che sia tutto a posto. La sua salute ha la priorità su tutto», disse Sebastian, prendendo il cappotto di Ciel, il quale sorrise interiormente. Sebastian si era sempre prodigato per cose anche al di fuori del lavoro per lui, ma ora quei gesti li vedeva sotto una luce diversa.

«D'accordo, allora».

La clinica della dottoressa Durless non distava poi molto dal luogo di lavoro di Ciel. Avrebbero fatto in fretta.

Appena furono là, l'assistente di Angelina disse loro di accomodarsi in sala d'attesa – quell'uomo non era mai piaciuto a Sebastian, sapeva di viscido e più volte lo aveva beccato a guardargli il sedere. Era il beta più disgustoso che avesse mai visto. Si metteva il profumo da omega e si atteggiava come tale, fino a essere volgare.

«Mia zia mi sta aspettando », disse risoluto Ciel, che non sopportava nemmeno lui il beta.

Grell Sutcliff fece un verso di insofferenza. Voleva che aspettassero lì per poter vedere il suo _Sebastianuccio_.

«Non ho intenzione di stare qui ad aspettare», disse ancora Ciel, andando diretto verso la porta dell’ufficio privato della parente. «Vieni, Sebastian», lo chiamò autoritario, trovandoselo accanto nel tempo di un battito di ciglia. «Zia Angelina?», chiese Ciel, entrando nell'ufficio. 

Trovò la donna, sola, che preparava il lettino medico per le visite agli omega.

«Ciel, accomodati. Come ti senti?».

«In gran forma», annuí, girandosi poi verso Sebastian. «Aspetta fuori».

Sebastian ghignò e si girò dopo aver fatto un piccolo cenno con il capo, ma solo in quel momento si rese conto che così si sarebbe ritrovato nuovamente tra le grinfie di Grell. «Ho dimenticato una cosa», borbottò l'alpha, tornando indietro. Ciel lo guardò strano, ma non si oppose, facendolo entrare con sé. «Credo che presenzierò. Le garantisco il massimo riserbo», disse serio Sebastian, chiudendo la porta avendo cura di appoggiarci contro la schiena.

Ciel si stava per accalorare a quella frase, pensando che Sebastian volesse in qualche modo rivendicare un suo diritto alpha, ma c'era una luce strana nei suoi occhi, ben lontana dal dominio. Sembrava terrore, come se avesse visto la morte in faccia. 

«Concesso», accordò il ragazzo, andando dalla zia, che lo fece mettere sul lettino , dopo aver preso la sua cartella clinica. 

«Il calore ti è durato un solo giorno?», domandò, vedendolo in quello stato, chiedendogli poi di spogliarsi. Voleva vederci chiaro.

Il ragazzo annuí e iniziò a togliersi i vestiti lí, ignorando la presenza di Sebastian, e, quando ebbe sfilato anche il secondo bottone della camicia, vide gli occhi rossastri di Angelina cadere come un macigno sulla parte destra della base del suo collo , dove faceva bella mostra un cerotto sospetto.

Senza minimamente chiedere, bloccò il nipote per la spalla e tirò via il cerotto, volendo guardare cosa celava, trattenendo il fiato alla vista e facendo lamentare Ciel.

«Cosa... Cosa è successo?», chiese preoccupata, temendo qualcosa di veramente brutto.

«Ho trovato il mio compagno», disse il ragazzo con un'alzata di spalle, lasciando Angelina senza parole, voltandosi poi verso Sebastian.

La donna seguì il suo sguardo e capí tutto. «Oh...», cinguettò, per poi sorridere e stritolare il nipote in un abbraccio. «Congratulazioni!». Non poteva crederci! Proprio Ciel si era fatto mordere e si era legato a un alpha! 

Un problema, però, ancora rimaneva. Perché il suo calore era durato solo un giorno?

Ritornando professionale, si allontanò da lui, chiedendo di continuare a spogliarsi. Avrebbe dovuto praticare un'ecografia interna.

Sebastian, intanto, non si era mosso dalla sedia e approfittava della pausa per mettere a posto l'agenda settimanale. 

«Ora sentirai un po' freddo», disse lei, applicando del gel lubrificante dell'apparecchio dell'ecografia.

Ciel fece roteare gli occhi. Conosceva bene quel tipo di ecografia, non essendo la prima volta che lo faceva: la sua incostanza nel ciclo del calore lo sottoponeva a controlli periodici.

Lui prese un profondo respiro, chiudendo gli occhi. Era sempre fastidioso.

Il controllo continuò in silenzio, con la dottoressa Durless che controllava le varie ecografie sullo schermo del macchinario, mentre muoveva il sondino dentro Ciel.

«Oh, interessante», mormorò prendendo varie misurazioni sullo schermo.

«È una parola che odio, insieme a _oops_ », le ricordò Ciel atono.

«Beh, per quanto riguarda il tuo ovaio destro non è cambiato niente. È sempre sottosviluppato e atrofizzato. Il sinistro invece sembra essere guarito. Dal mese scorso ha duplicato il suo diametro e sembra quello di un individuo sano», cominciò, facendo poi scendere il sensore verso le pareti dell'utero.

«Sono contenta che i tipi di soppressori che ti prescrivo funzionino bene anche per il loro secondo fine medico», spiegò lei. «Oh-oh... direi anche troppo bene».

«Anche “Oh-oh” è una toxic word», la riproverò Ciel, ancora con gli occhi chiusi.

«Si direbbe che il tuo calore sia finito subito per l'inizio di una gravidanza», spiegò allora la donna.

Il tempo sembrò ghiacciarsi in quel momento, il cui silenzio fu rotto solo dalla matita di Sebastian che si spuntava contro il foglio.

«Che cosa?!», sbottò Ciel, mettendosi a sedere. Era impossibile!

Angelina lo rimise giù, preoccupata che si facesse male con il sondino.

«È impossibile! Non sono fatto per avere bambini e ho preso comunque un contraccettivo. Controlla meglio», richiese Ciel.

Angelina sorrise. «Ho controllato», gli disse, girandogli lo schermo del monitor in bianco e nero, mostrandogli una macchiolina nera e indistinta nel suo utero. Negli omega il concepimento era ben visibile fin da subito, a differenza di quello dei beta. 

Ciel fissò lo schermo per interminabili secondi, prima di voltarsi spaventato verso Sebastian, il quale lo attendeva con espressione irata.

Cosa avrebbe fatto adesso? Lo aveva marchiato credendo che non potesse avere cuccioli.

«Bugiardo», gli disse Sebastian, lapidario, vedendo sul volto di Ciel un'espressione smarrita e spaventata. Non lo aveva mai visto così.

Angelina capí che c'era qualcosa che non andava tra i due e tolse lo strumento dalla intime pareti di Ciel, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro. «Rivestiti pure», disse gentile.

Ciel sembrava sconvolto e si rivestì con mani tremanti.

Non sarebbe dovuto succedere, non era pronto a tutto quello.

Ancora non capiva come fosse accaduto. Inoltre, sentiva Sebastian distante, freddo e arrabbiato, dandogli la certezza che avrebbe dovuto affrontare tutto quello da solo.

Non importava. Era abituato a stare da solo.

Si passò di nascosto una manica sugli occhi, indurendo di nuovo il proprio cuore, non osando guardare Sebastian, nonostante gli facesse male il suo sguardo.

Lo sapeva. Gli alpha erano solo capaci di ferire gli omega. Una volta rivestito, Ciel non parlò con nessuno e lasciò lo studio. Non salutò nemmeno sua zia.

Sebastian si alzò dalla sedia e lo seguì, salutando sbrigativo il medico. Seguì il ragazzo fino alla macchina e lo vide fermo davanti ad essa, non avendo le chiavi.

Lui la aprí con il telecomando, senza dire nulla. L'odore di Ciel stava cambiando, e non gli aveva mai sentito prima quella sfumatura: sapeva di dolci e zucchero – cibo che odiava –, talmente stucchevole da fargli venire il mal di testa.

Il ragazzo entrò nell’abitacolo, senza parlare ancora, sedendosi ai posti di dietro come sempre e guardando il finestrino, con le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Avrebbe voluto urlare e rompere qualche oggetto per terra, invece rimase stoico e in silenzio.

«Portami a casa», disse quando Sebastian si mise alla guida.

«Sì», rispose Sebastian, meno formale del solito.

Erano entrambi persi nei loro pensieri.

Fu solo dopo parecchi minuti che Sebastian ruppe il pesante silenzio che si era andato a creare tra loro: «Cosa ha intenzione di farne?», domandò l'uomo.

Ciel rimase ancora in silenzio, mentre soppesava la domanda.

«Non lo so...», sbuffò affranto. «Tu però non sei obbligato a restare. Puoi lasciare anche il lavoro», disse poi freddo.

«Non capisco perché dovrei lasciare il lavoro: è lei a essere incinto, non io», fece notare l'alpha, mantenendo la calma.

«Hai detto di non volere figli», disse Ciel.

«E con ciò? O mi sta licenziando lei?», domandò Sebastian, continuando a guidare.

Ciel inspirò a fondo, stringendo forte la stoffa delle maniche tra le mani.

«Ti sto chiedendo che intenzioni hai tu con me. Se non vuoi avere più niente a che fare con me vattene, altrimenti resta», sussurrò.

Passarono parecchi secondo che parvero un'eternità prima che Sebastian rispondesse: «Lei mi ha mentito, e io ci sono cascato con tutte le scarpe. È questo che mi fa rabbia», disse sincero.

Ciel non riuscì a scorgere la sua espressione se non dal piccolo rettangolo dello specchietto retrovisore. I suoi occhi quasi ardevano.

«Io non ti ho mentito, altrimenti non avrei preso la pillola che mi hai dato se avessi voluto da te un figlio. La cura di mia zia non ha mai funzionato su di me. Ero sterile conclamato fino a un mese fa, alla mia ultima visita, tanto che avevo sospeso la cura la settimana scorsa. Credevo che non avrei mai potuto generare un figlio», mormorò quelle ultime parole in un sussurro.

Le iridi rosse dell'altro lo guardarono dallo specchietto, volendo vedere il suo volto, trovandolo triste e abbattuto, e, ancora, il suo odore sembrava inacidirsi e ristagnare, tanto che Sebastian dovette aprire il proprio finestrino. Odiava l'odore delle lacrime di un omega.

Sembrava essere sincero, e disperato.

«Vorrei portarla da un altro medico per un secondo parere», cominciò Sebastian.

«Mia zia non sbaglia mai, e ti assicuro che avrebbe tutto senso», disse mogio Ciel. «Ma se ti fa sentire meglio andiamo».

«Cosa avrebbe senso?», chiese Sebastian, tenendo gli occhi sulla strada.

«Il fatto che il mio calore sia terminato in meno di ventiquattro ore: una volta incinto, l'omega finisce il suo calore».

«Io voglio capire perché un omega con poche probabilità di rimanere gravido e dopo aver preso un anticoncezionale sia comunque rimasto fecondato».

Ciel annuí. «Va bene», disse mogio, continuando a guardare le case e i passanti, senza realmente vederli. Pensava al suo bambino, al suo alpha che avrebbe potuto andarsene in ogni momento.

Sebastian cambiò quindi strada e guidò fino a una clinica privata.

Non voleva essere ancora più esplicito con Ciel, ma ben sapeva che la dottoressa Durless era obiettore di coscienza e che quindi non li avrebbe mai aiutati a sbarazzarsi di quel problema: aveva bisogno di un altro medico, nel caso che Ciel avesse scelto quella strada.

Il medico che aveva scelto era il più giovane che avesse mai conosciuto.

Aveva studiato in Germania ed era descritta come una luminare. Lei sicuramente avrebbe capito il problema.

L’alpha scese dalla macchina e accompagnò Ciel fino alla clinica.

Dall'esterno pareva nuova e ben tenuta, ma Ciel non aveva voglia di stare lí ad ammirarne l'architettura; entrò subito nella struttura, venendo accolti da un alpha grosso come un armadio, che li accolse con uno stentato inglese.

«Ho urgenza di vedere la dottoressa», disse Sebastian.

L'uomo disse che avrebbero dovuto attendere, perché _il medico non era un'odalisca_. O almeno cosí capí a stento Ciel.

Sebastian fece un verso insofferente e iniziò a discutere con l'altro alpha direttamente in tedesco. «Lei è in debito con me e ho intenzione di riscuoterlo adesso».

«Sta finendo la seduta di fisioterapia», spiegò l'assistente.

«Le dica che sono qui, intanto», disse Sebastian, andando a sedersi in sala d'aspetto.

L'uomo annuí e sparì dietro una porta semi-nascosta da una grossa pianta.

«Non sapevo parlassi tedesco», disse il ragazzo, osservando l'alpha, mentre entrambi prendevo posto a sedere.

«Ho solo un'infarinatura basilare, non l'avevo nemmeno inserito nel curriculum».

A Ciel era sembrata molto più di un'infarinatura.

Sebastian aveva sempre qualche asso nella manica.

I due vennero accolti nello studio della dottoressa dieci minuti dopo, nei quali non si erano piú rivolti la parola.

Ciel trovò nella stanza una ragazza dallo sbarazzino caschetto nero, seduta su una sedia a rotelle, che sembrava poco più giovane di lui. Trovò fosse maleducato riceverli mentre vi era ancora l'altra paziente dentro, ma non fece commenti.

«Sebastian, cosa c'è di così urgente da disturbare la mia fisioterapia?», chiese la ragazzina, scocciata.

Quel modo maleducato con il quale si rivolse a Sebastian... No, non poteva essere lei la dottoressa!

«E questo bocconcino chi è?», chiese lei guardando Ciel.

«Giù le mani, Sieglinde. È il mio omega», disse serio Sebastian, sorprendendo Ciel.

«Oh», fece lei sorpresa, non aspettandosi quelle parole. «Per quale motivo siete qui?», chiese allora lei, intrigata da Ciel. Doveva essere un tipo speciale per aver imbrigliato un tipo come Sebastian.

Ciel si schiarì la voce e le raccontò della gravidanza e della propria cartella clinica. «Non capiamo come sia successo. Non è possibile che io possa essere incinto», spiegò Ciel, mentre la ragazza diventava pensierosa.

«Uhm... il marchio... è stato fatto durante il calore?».

«Certo», annuí Sebastian. Quando altro l'avrebbe dovuto fare?

«Devo fare dei test, ma credo di sapere cosa sia successo», disse lei, ancora molto pensierosa.

«Ma é normale?», chiese Sebastian.

«È un fatto già documentato tra veri compagni», rispose lei pacata, guardando i due con le sopracciglia aggrottate. «In pratica il morso genera uno shock e le cellule malate si rigenerano. Quindi se tu non lo avessi morso, lui non sarebbe rimasto gravido», quindi era colpa di Sebastian.

«Quante cavolate», sentenziò Sebastian, che non aveva mai creduto alla favoletta del compagno.

«Posso dimostrarlo», disse lei, prendendo un laccio emostatico. 

Fece un prelievo a entrambi, sorridendo soddisfatta nell’osservare le due provette piene di sangue rosso cupo. 

Ciel sospirò, rimanendo in silenzio. Lui non aveva bisogno di dimostrazioni, lo aveva avvertito forte e chiaro durante il calore libero da farmaci. Sapeva che quello che diceva lei era vero. Doveva solo convincere anche quel testone di un alpha. Grazie alle parole della ragazza si sentì anche meno in colpa, ma l'unica cosa per la quale era stranito, era il fatto che Sebastian non lo avesse piantato in asso e gli avesse dato una possibilità.

Sembrava tenerci davvero a lui.

«Guardate», disse lei al microscopio, richiamandoli all’ordine.

Entrambi si sporsero, prendendo un oculare a testa per vedere.

«Ho messo in stress queste cellule, facendole deperire. Guardate cosa succede se aggiungo il sangue di Sebastian», disse il medico, procedendo con l'operazione; sotto gli occhi stupefatti dei due compagni, le cellule iniziarono a rigenerarsi, tornando poi sane.

«Che razza di diavoleria è mai questa?», domandò Sebastian, prendendo il monopolio del microscopio per poter essere certo di quel che aveva appena visto con un oculare solo.

«Non è fantastico essere compagni? È lo stesso principio per cui il morso guarisce prima tra anime gemelle», chiese eccitata Sieglinde, con sguardo sognante.

Lei, essendo beta, non avrebbe mai potuto sperimentare quelle cose in prima persona, per questo le studiava.

Ciel spintonò Sebastian, potendo verificare lui stesso le parole della ragazzina.

C'erano solo cellule sane su quel vetrino.

Ghignò divertito a constatare che Sebastian aveva ricevuto la verità in faccia sbattuta in quel modo. «Ora mi credi?», chiese con un ghigno, voltandosi verso l'alpha. Non gli aveva mai mentito. Né sul fatto di essere compagni, né che credeva di essere sterile.

Sebastian annuí. «Le porgo le mie scuse», dovette ammettere, portandosi due dita alla tempia, posando poi gli occhi sul ventre di Ciel. «Avrei dovuto veramente sentire il mio avvocato», borbottò con un sospiro, facendo ridacchiare la ragazza. «Dunque?», chiese, guardando il compagno omega.

«Il destino ha scelto per noi», disse, non facendo altro che aumentare il mal di testa di Sebastian.

Era proprio rimasto fregato.

«Quindi lo terrai?», chiese a quel punto Sebastian.

«Sì».

Non era comunque sicuro di poter avere altri figli se avesse abortito, stressando il suo corpo omega già provato. Non voleva sputare su un miracolo.

Sconfitto, Sebastian non poté fare altro che accettare il volere del compagno. Mai avrebbe pensato di trovarsi legato a un omega e avere così una famiglia.

«E tu, Sebastian?», chiese Ciel a quel punto. «Cosa vuoi fare con noi?».

Sebastian avrebbe voluto dire che se ne andava, che non avrebbe mai voluto un bambino, ma come aprì le labbra gli uscì: «Resto». E non intendeva solo a livello lavorativo.

Forse era stato il suo istinto a parlare, ma l'odore che lentamente mutava di Ciel gli diceva che doveva proteggerlo e tenerlo sempre sott'occhio, e avrebbe fatto lo stesso con suo figlio – il loro figlio –; quel piccolo fastidioso esserino che lo aveva fregato, riuscendo a vivere nonostante tutto.

Era davvero il primo che aveva osato così tanto, e forse, proprio per questo, non doveva essere poi così male.

Fine

Little Pierrot & XShade-Shinra


End file.
